prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Madoka Aguri/Image Gallery
Profiles Ace.profile.full.png|Full Profile of Cure Ace (Toei Animation) Aguri.Madoka.Ace.prof.PNG|Official Profile of Aguri and Cure Ace (Toei Animation) Aguri.prof.PNG|Official Profile of Aguri (Toei Animation) Ace.profile.asahi.jpg|Offical Profile (TV Asahi) Ace.png|Official header stance ( Toei Animation) Aguri3.jpeg|Official art of Aguri in her winter clothes Madokaaguri.png|Official art of Aguri NS329.jpg|Cure Ace profile form Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi Cure.Ace.full..jpg|Cure Ace poster from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3 Cure Ace.png|Cure Ace Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3 Ace_Aguri_All_Stras.png|Cure Ace's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ Cure_Ace_Haru_no_Carnival.png|Cure Ace's Full Stance from Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ c04_5_main (1).png|Cure Ace's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! Cure Ace Hugtto Movie Profile.png|Cure Ace's profile from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Hugtto! Precure Movie Cure Ace Pose.png|Cure Ace's Full Stance from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Infant Cure Ace.png|Infant Cure Ace profile for HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories CureAceMovie.JPG|Second profile of infant Cure Ace from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Screenshots Aguri Aguri.face.jpg|Aguri's face appears on Love Eyes Palette's mirror. 22245723.jpg|Aguri reunites with Ai. Aguri.head.png|"Pretty Cure, Dress Up!" DDPC23.Aguri.jpg|Aguri giving back Mana's Lovead. Aguri.close-up.PNG|Serious Aguri in episode 24 Aguri2.jpeg|Aguri's full view. DDPC24.Dream.jpg|Aguri in daydream mode. Aguriep27.jpeg|Angry Aguri Aguri.kimono.PNG|Aguri in her tea ceremony yukata. Aguri.kimono02.PNG|Aguri in her summer festival yukata. Aguri.weakness.jpg|Aguri detransforming after the five minutes run out. DDPC28.protecting.jpg|Aguri protecting Eru. Vlcsnap-2013-09-15-22h00m26s118.png|Aguri reading 'The Happy Prince' Aguri and grandmother.png|Aguri with her grandmother. Yoshelookslikeregina.png|Aguri with her hair down DDPC43 Baby Aguri.jpg|Baby Aguri in episode 43 46-15.aguri.png|Aguri after she grows in her grandmother's arms 46-16.aguri.png|Close-up of grown Aguri DDPC49.endingcard.PNG|Aguri in the ending card for the last episode Aguri_miracle_light.jpg|Aguri calls out for the powers of the Miracle Bouquet Lights Older_Aguri_and_Makoto.jpg|Older self with Makoto DokidokiPrecureMovie56.jpg|Older Aguri with the other Cures watching Mana DokidokiPrecureMovie10.jpg|Aguri with Makoto in the beginning of the movie 45552df90c113f35d0fb2408f502d403.jpg|Aguri looking serious dkp43-aguri03.jpg|Baby Aguri smiling dkp49-aguri01.jpg|Aguri in episode 49 Cure Ace Ace.ending.sign.jpg|Cure Ace making an "A". Ace.shot.png|Cure Ace performing Ace Shot. Ace.endcard.jpg|Cure Ace's personal ending card. Doki.op.ace.png|Cure Ace in the opening. DDPC16.Cureace.jpg|Cure Ace's first appearance. Ace01.jpg|Cure Ace summoning Ace Shot's red heart. Cure Ace 2.jpg|Cure Ace confiscates Mana's Lovead. Love.kissrouge.png|"Splash of Color! Love Kiss Rouge!" DDPC23.Cures.jpg|Cure Heart and Cure Ace group together. Ace.fighting.jpg|Cure Ace close-up Acefrightnedcarrots.jpg|Cure Ace with Ai, frightened Aceai37.jpg|Cure Ace with Ai Aceheartregina.jpg|Cure Ace with Heart and Regina Cureaceiregina.jpg|Cure Ace and Regina preparing to take on the Jikochuu army DDPC49.main.PNG|Cure Ace in the last episode. Ace_movie_trans.jpg|Cure Ace re-transformed in the Movie Cure Moonlight And Ace NS3.png|Cure Ace With Cure Moonlight in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi CureAceHCPC.jpg|Cure Ace saying the 10th anniversary congratulatory message at the beginning of episode 19 of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! DokidokiPrecureMovie46.jpg|Cure Ace using Ace Shot in the movie DokidokiPrecureMovie44.jpg|Cure Ace with Ai in the movie 279719.jpg|Cure Ace holding Ira and Marmo up 6b9c891020187bb05245f4d1645ff8ff.jpg|Cure Ace during Royal Lovely Straight Flush dkp43-ace01.jpg|Cure Ace crying 2eaaacf7740d590f35bd1a98562ed349.jpg|Cure Ace holding out her Love Kiss Rouge dkp43-ace02.jpg|Cure Ace in episode 43 vlcsnap-2013-07-07-16h14m28s232.png|Cure Ace speaking Ace retrieving the drawings.jpg|Ace retrieving the drawings Ep32.main.ddpc.png|Cure Ace using Ace Mirror Flash AceScoldsMarine.jpg|Ace scolding Cure Marine Vlcsnap-2015-08-23-23h07m58s532.png|Rescuing her father from the clutches of evil Others Cure Ace Stamp.jpg|Cure Ace Stamp Cure Ace Full Body Stamp.jpg|Cure Ace Full Body Stamp Previews 1010965 10152952854735133 1544637525 n.jpg|Aguri's first concept. Cureace.jpg|Concept art of Cure Ace Tj1MLWE.jpg|Early design of Cure Ace Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Image Galleries Category:Gallery